Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Chrish
Summary: Ruki finds out something terrible... Ruki/Ryo and some other couplings as well.
1. Default Chapter One

(**A/N:** Thanks to Alice Jiang and Nicole Schlein for all your help. Sorry this chapter is short, I hope you like it... More to come soon.)

                                                                This was not good.

                Her mother would be terribly angered, especially since something of the same nature had happened to her. Her grandmother wouldn't be all that happy, either, she knew as well. They'd both be very upset with her; they'd both frown at the situation.

                _                Would they kick me out if they knew? Would they yell at me? Would I be sent to some Christian home? Would…_

_                How could she tell __him? How would he react? Would he leave her? Would he dump her? Would he help her? Other questions arose in her mind as well. Would he be arrested? Would he be put in jail? After all, he was considered an adult, and she was a teenager, a child. _

                The girl sat in her room, not moving at all. The only thing showing her emotions at the moment were the small tears trailing down her cheeks, dropping onto her clothing, wettening the fabric with it's salty wetness. She listened as the rain outside pelted down on the house in which she, her mother, and grandmother lived.

                Just to double-check, the sixteen-year-old slowly tilted her head down, glaring at the small test in her hand. Wiping her other hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears, she focused her eyes on the color that had appeared on the test. The color that meant only one thing: positive.


	2. Default Chapter Two

                                "Ruki, dinner!" a familiar voice called.

                Sighing, the girl dropped the test onto the floor and slowly got up, her face solemn, her eyes glistening with tears. She heard thunderclouds in the distant, a reassuring sound. Rain calmed her, and she definitely needed to be calmed.

                Dinner wasn't anything special, her grandmother, Seiko Hata, had fixed up some rice (or what at least looked like rice), which was filled with green peppers and meat bits. As they ate, her mother, who was returning from a phone call, noticed the way she looked.

                                "Are you okay, honey?" she blinked.

                                The thought of blurting out why she was so gloomy wasn't an option; her mother would be royally pissed at her. **Not a good thing. **

                _Thank God for Grandmas Ruki thought as her grandmother pushed herself into the conversation. "The flu has been going around. Perhaps she's got something." __I love you, Grandma. I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_                After dinner was over, Ruki's wary grandmother asked if she would like to stay for some tea and play a new game she had picked up on her outing to town last weekend. Ruki declined with a "No thanks," and retired to her room, anxiety filling her._

                                Tomorrow she would have to tell him. Tomorrow. Not the next day, tomorrow.

                                                She had made up her mind. Tomorrow was it.


	3. Default Chapter Three

                (A/N: I'm not positive on Juri's hair color, sorry for the delay, also, I'm sorry if I portrayed Juri a little off and if Ruki's comments seem slightly harsh. I don't hate Juri. There's a swear word in here, watch out.)

                Wearing the stiff green uniform she dressed herself in daily, the teenage Tamer made her way to where he was talking with some friends. Apparently the topic of the day was the highest prime number that had been calculated by a computer recently, and those kind of discussions alienated her.

                Before she came in talking distance of the group, she was interrupted rudely by an auburn haired girl of the same age. "Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooo!" the surprisingly ditzy voice screamed, thinking her friend was use to hearing sirens in her ears all the time.

                                "Jesus Christ, Juri," sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

                                "What's wrong, Ruki-chan?" the girl asked, her hand clinging tightly to her smaller half-brother Masahiko. 

                Makino Ruki shot Juri a sly look, a _Why do you care? kind of face, unfortunately, Juri's face read __I'm dying to get one of those ice cream cones over there!, and she seemed not to notice. Ruki sighed, "I'll tell you later, okay?" That girl could be such a pain in the rear end sometimes.._

                                "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I know! You're pregnant!" 

                                "What!?" Ruki was confused and shocked all at once. 

                                "It's my women's intuition! Yay, it works!"

                Ruki frowned. Now she didn't feel in the mood to confront Ryou. This was supposed to be an important moment; Juri wasn't supposed to be in it! She was suppose to tell Ryou the news, he'd be excited, sweep her off her feet, and marry her, then...

                                                _Life is shit._


	4. Default Chapter Four

_                (**A/N: The song in this chapter is called "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle, so that means it's not mine, so no suing. Don't ask why it's in here. I hope this chapter is long enough. Sorry if I keep spelling Ryou's name differently.)**_

As she stood dampened by the light drizzle outside the phone booth, the wind whistled, as though threatening her. Slowly she stepped into the booth, closing the small door behind her. Hesitantly, she scooped up the smooth receiver and placed it to her ear as she began sliding change into the money slot.

She punched in a combination of numbers and leaned back against the side of the small cubicle. The phone rung twice before someone finally answered. No luck. It was Ryou's dad. "Sorry, Ruki, he's not here at the moment. 'Take a message?" 

"No thanks, Mr. Akiyama," her voice was dry and cracked. She wanted to explode.

Ruki hung up, forgetting to say goodbye. Everything was a blur to her. Her eyes were playing tricks with her and she swore she noticed fellow Tamer Matsuda Takato wandering down the street. Maybe a little Takato would cheer up her day. She pushed open the door.

You found hope, you found faith.

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love, but lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

"Takato?" she cried into the cold night's wind. The figure stopped splashing through random puddles and turned toward her. Even before she could see him completely, she knew it was her good friend. He smiled at her and she managed a grin herself.

_She made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes._

Takato seemed to sense something was terribly wrong, and refrained from his usual shout of "Hey!" that would probably seem annoying right now. Asking what was wrong was an option, but then again, it might be a little too intrusive. What the heck?

                "What's wrong?" Takato blinked.

                "None of your business." Same old Ruki Makino.

                "Fine, be that way." Maybe nothing WAS wrong. Mistake.

                "I'm really not in the mood for your crap right now, Takato," Ruki sighed.

                Before Takato could even attempt to reply to her, Ruki was far off into the night. "Sorry," the boy whispered to himself as he watched his good friend wander aimlessly into the cold wind. He wondered if Juri had been lying when she had told him about...

                                                                                **

                The weather wasn't good for the baby, she knew that, but she didn't care. She would worry about it later. Right now she had to find Ryou, she felt she had enough courage in her to tell him the little secret. The rain continued to pour down on her. _Ugh._

_                As she approached a local club that Akiyama Ryou could usually be seen at, she noticed him. What a surprise. She noticed he was with someone, but she couldn't make out who or what it was. Maybe she didn't want to know. But she found out. Ryou was with another girl. __What the...?_

_                                This was it. She was royally pissed._

_You will fly and you will crawl...._

Instead of going up to make a dramatic scene, Ruki turned away. She simply ran. She didn't care about Ryou anymore, how could he do such a thing? It wasn't a friend; she knew that for sure. Friends don't sit in other friends' laps and nibble on noses. How could he do this to her?

_God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all  
God knows even angels fall._

She kept on running. No turning back now, Ruki. The wind continued to burn her cheeks, slashing them like a whip. Her stomach and legs ached, and her arms were terribly cold. She hated her life. She hated Ryou. She hated Takato. She hated Juri. She hated herself. 

 _It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

Her entire body was almost completely numb, but she didn't stop. Her legs were set on 'Run' and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Where was she going? She didn't know. Did she care? She didn't care at all. Her head ached so badly, it was as though her heart was inside her skull, pumping continuously.

_You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you've lost it all  
God knows even angels fall_

Suddenly she forced herself to stop. She had to get inside; she couldn't keep on doing this when she was... 

_You laugh, you cry, no on knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes_

As she took the cold air into her burning lungs, the headlights of a giant semi truck ahead ahead of her didn't seem to catch her eye. She clutched her stomach, as though feeling if the baby was still alive. She figured it still was. There was just that feeling. She turned as the vehicle came head on at her.

_You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you've lost it all  
God knows even angels fall..._

_                                                _

                __


End file.
